skyfire_avenuefandomcom-20200214-history
Lan Jue
Lan Jue is the main character of Skyfire Avenue. He is one of the Four Divine Monarchs, holding the title Zeus, God of Lightning. He is a Ninth-ranked, Seventh-degree Talent. He is also a Dual Disciple, with them being Thunder and Lightning, which compliment each other, and unlike most Dual Disciple Talents he trained both of them together instead of neglecting one. He is a God-ranked Pilot and pilots Thor, his personal sapphire mecha. He is an amazing pilot, ranked in the top ten on all leader boards in DreamNet, which has hundreds of other God-Ranked Pilots. daa Appearance "He has short black hair messy hair and his face had some unshaven stubble on it, but didn’t give the impression of being disheveled at all. His eyes were very bright, but he had a rather languid cast to his lips. Every single movement he made, however, was very graceful and pleasing to behold. At a glance, one could tell that he was someone who had received the finest lessons in noble etiquette for many years, and thus had gained these habits." Chapter 1 - Zeus’ Jewelry Store Background Lan Jue is an orphan raised by the paragon Jue Di (Chi Bupang) along with another orphan, Prometheus. He went through years of torturous training before finally leaving home, when he meets Hera his wife. Hera died in an explosion, which destroys Lan Jue. He secludes himself for three years at Skyfire Avenue as the Jewel Master, running Zeus' Jewelry Store with the help of the 4 Amazons. Thus the story of Skyfire Avenue begins. History Eventually a woman named Pearl sent Lan Jue a letter with four words 'Hera! Is! Not! Dead!' Chapter 6 - Letter, Pearl, Hera! and in order for her to tell him where she is Lan Jue had to get something for her. Lan Jue ended up stealing a Cipher Box from the Heavenly Auction House that contained some. Chapter 8 - Womanly Secrets SPOILERS WILL COMMENCE HEREAFTER! Zeus who was finally done grieving after the death of his wife, Hera, lives in his little shop in Skyfire Avenue. And once in a while, he goes to his neighboring shops to steal some wine from the Wine Master, accompanied by the Gourmet Master and the Coffee Master. But one day a girl named Pearl goes to his shop and tells him that his wife is actually alive. Showing him a picture of her going to some school as proof. In exchange for knowing Hera's location, Zeus was forced to steal Refined Techetium ('''Technetium is the byproduct of uranium fission from nuclear reactors) '''for Pearl. So he sneaks on to a interstella shuttle in order to obtain the Techetium from the person who was suppose to protect and escort it, '''Leng Lingxi. (There's a battle scene that's pretty short, but I don't feel like writing about it). Powers & Abilities |-|Discipline = Lan Jues has a dual discipline them being Lightning and Thunderbolt. Both of his Disciplines are purely of a positive nature (Yang), which serves him well in destroying the darker inclined. *Transmogrification' - Lan Jue is able to diffuse into lightning, which allows him to escape closed spaces or sneak thorough power lines and go in and out of wall sockets. **Speed'' - Since Lan Jue is capable of becoming lightning he his capable of reaching up to the speed of light. He is also capable of using his channeling his Discipline into something else (i.e his mecha Thor or his ship Zeus-1) allowing it to reach the speed of light. *''Bio-electricity'' - Lan Jue can use his lightning to stimulate someone elses discipline to help them grow faster. *''Sound Transmission'' - Since lightning is light, through proper implementation and reception it was a better mode of sound transmission than a megaphone. Ascension A state the Lan Jue and use that allows him to use Protogenic Powers for a short period of time. When in Ascension his Lightning and hair take a golden hue. Even though he has access to Protogenic Energy like Paragons he is still no match for one. Lan Jues Ascension was said to be sort of like a coat of protogenic energy. It was not true power, it was only enough to amplify his abilities but was not true control. |-| Martial Arts = Tai chi Lan Jue was taught tai chi because his Discipline is a manifestation of the firm, and the positive. It is the accumulation of the earth’s true energy. And if he follows the right path, his Discipline will be strong; but if he loses his way, his Discipline will weaken. Therein he was taught Tai chi to learn flexibility in the face of hardships. Firm, and pliable; Yin, and Yang. |-|Abilities= *''Connoisseur'' **''Food'' **''Wine'' *''Master Hand to Hand Combatant'' *''Master Mecha Pilot'' - Lan Jues skills as a Mecha Pilot rank in the top ten of all God-Ranked Pilots; his main References }} Navigation Category:Main Category:Male Category:Mercenary Category:Dual Discipline Category:Four Divine Monarchs Category:Skyfire Avenue Category:Skyfire Avenue Council Member Category:Stub Category:NEU Teacher Category:God-Ranked Pilot Category:Secret Identity Category:Ninth Rank Adept Category:Connoisseur Category:Zeus' Amazons Category:Adept Category:Intuitive Category:Planet Skyfire Category:Zeus' Jewelry Store Category:Protogenic Powers Category:Lightning (Yang) Discipline Category:Thunderbolt (Yang) Discipline